<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diamonds from your eyes and Pearls upon your lips by TrashyTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358226">Diamonds from your eyes and Pearls upon your lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyTime/pseuds/TrashyTime'>TrashyTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmeme Prompt Fills [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Cum Play, Dacryphilia, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Gentle Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hand Feeding, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Master/Pet, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, so many kinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyTime/pseuds/TrashyTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I have a mighty need for emotional!Geralt crying tears of happiness/pleasure, and Jaskier being surprised by how turned on he is at the sight of Geralt crying.</p><p>Enthusiastic consent all around.</p><p>----</p><p>"So good, my sweetling boy." Jaskier praises, carding his fingers through Geralt's hair before sliding one hand down to cup a stubbled cheek. He moves carefully to gather that precious tear onto his own thumb.</p><p>It glistens like a diamond or a dewdrop, and when he brings it to his lips, it tastes like everything he never knew he wanted, but now could not imagine life without.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmeme Prompt Fills [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Witcher Kink Meme (Dreamwidth)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not a guide for bdsm or power exchanges, nor how to do these sex acts. This is intended for enjoyment as fiction. Please do research and talk through your wants and desires with any partners, before engaging in any play. </p><p>--<br/>Dear OP- Sorry again your prompt just became like 8 chapters of emotional D/s porn. Whoops. Have some soft boy and softer Dom smut. </p><p>As always- KM has the goods a good day ahead of AO3, at the very least. If you can't wait for the next chapter, the rough draft is usually there. </p><p>Original Prompt Link: https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html?thread=184493</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier has never felt this draw towards tears, before his sweet beloved.</p><p>Geralt struggled with accepting love. He struggled with praise and the smallest things could leave him choked up at times. The first time Jaskier had made him a lotion with scents he had mentioned in passing as reminding him of his mother, Geralt had misted up, a single tear escaping to trail his cheek as his voice broke on a thank you.</p><p>Jaskier had struggled with how it left him hard at the time. Surely it was a fluke.</p><p>Tears of rage or sadness did nothing for him but hurt his own heart for his love... he learned that, and it settled into assurance he was fine.</p><p>Then, when he had talked Geralt into trusting him, telling him some of his own wants and needs, shuddering apart as he pressed his cheek to Jaskier's knees, those sweet tears had made him harder than a rock.</p><p>Not two weeks later, Jaskier had a new desire of his own to contend with.</p><p>This newfound desire was absolutely cemented as one he could not deny, the first time Geralt had egged him into fucking his throat.</p><p>The sight of the huge and stoic man tearing up as he eagerly gagged himself on Jaskier's cock left him cumming so hard he saw stars. It was quite official that sweet emotional or sexual tears in those amber eyes were enough to ruin Jaskier utterly.</p><p>He made sure to pamper Geralt as much as his lover would allow after that, pulling him into bed and whispering praise into his skin.</p><p>The next morning was so very hard in multiple ways. Geralt had stared at him as Jaskier struggled to put into words just how incredible watching Geralt's eyes tear for him had been. He stressed how it was the positive emotions and the tears from working Jaskier’s cock that did it for him, never wanting Geralt to think Jaskier wanted to hurt him. Never wanting Geralt to feel he owed anyone any more pain than life had already heaped on him. The words were so hard to lay out, even with all his wordsmithing mastery.</p><p>Jaskier didn't mind when Geralt left to process the concept and words.</p><p>It was something he himself was still wrapping his head around. How Geralt's tears of being overwhelmed with good things worked like a lust potion on him. How the eager, teary, submission to being throatfucked had left Jaskier nearly gasping from the power of his raw want, as much as pleasure.</p><p>Geralt came back in just as the sun set that night and laid a collar onto the table before Jaskier. His jaw worked, but he followed the action up with words, his curved shouldered posture all but begging Jaskier to stay silent. The words so obviously strained him to deliver, but it was just as plain to see he had rehearsed this in his own head, and Jaskier wasn't about to interrupt him.</p><p>"When, I wear this.” Those large pale fingers trailed the well worked leather as he spoke, leaving no question to what he meant. “Hand you this. I want to give you those tears. I want, to be overwhelmed. To be, taken apart by you. If, I take it off, or grab the bell off of it? We stop." He took a deep, slightly shuddery, breath after stumbling through saying that.</p><p>He soldiered onward as Jaskier watched, pride and shock and love all surging within him as his beloved gave him this incredible gift of his trust, opening himself to him so much deeper than Jaskier had ever dreamed he would. "Otherwise, I... I am not sure I can, give you that. And talk. I am not sure I even want to talk." He ran out of words, looking half afraid that this would be where Jaskier would draw back. Jaskier had gotten so much better at reading that face over their time as lovers, and he desperately wanted to grab Geralt close and kiss him till that self conscious insecurity fled him. </p><p>Jaskier instead swallowed the thick clump of emotions in his own throat, whispering softly, "would you want to not be Geralt, then, when you are in the collar? Not have the responsibility, the duty, of being a man?" He could see that appeal, and he so desperately wanted to ensure that this was as much a gift for Geralt as for himself. Something that was exactly what Geralt needed and wanted as well.</p><p>It was Geralt's turn to look stunned before jerking his head in a nod that looked like it tore unseen parts of him to give. He so often struggled to even understand his own wants, so used to denying them by rote that he was often surprised when one shook itself free in his mind.</p><p>Jaskier felt his heart overflow with love for this beautiful soul before him. He felt so blessed to be able to love this man. To be trusted to treasure him. "You did so good, my love. Thank you for telling me, my sweet. Would you like to do this tonight? Set aside being a man and just be mine for a while?" Geralt nodded again, the motion so much smoother than earlier already.</p><p>His eyes as he looked down into Jaskier's were wet and he looked like a single wrong word could shatter him. Delicate and fragile, but also yearning with every fiber of the so often buried desires that ran deep in his core.</p><p>Jaskier's cock ached for how it throbbed in time with his far too full heart. "Then kneel for me. And if you want that collar, at any time, I think you should hand it to me, before I put it on you, don't you?"</p><p>Some parts, they had to figure out for themselves through planning and feeling it out, but this one... this moment seemed as natural as breathing.</p><p>The grace with which his Witcher lover moved to his knees between Jaskier’s legs was as incredible to watch as the first time they had played at something more than simple blowjobs and frottage in bedrolls or inns.</p><p>Breathtaking. But this time, with his beloved in only loose silks that Jaskier had ordered for him, in a flowing shirt and too tight lace up leggings and loose boots so butter soft the suede was like petting kittens, it felt somehow more. So much more.</p><p>Geralt was always his, but in this moment it was there for Jaskier to know, feel, utterly and completely. Not with a collar, or even the clothes. Not even the shuddery breaths that skipped over that full lower lip as Geralt chewed the inside of it.</p><p>Not even the teary awestruck look in his eyes as he pulled the collar from the table beside them, those thickly corded forearms brushing Jaskier's own spread thighs before he lifted the collar above himself to offer to the seated man, his own legs folded beneath him so tightly the heels of his boots pressed to the rear of his thick and rounded ass.</p><p>No, it was, the way Geralt's shoulders showed he was relaxing, the way he didn't check the windows or doors. The way he honestly and truly trusted Jaskier to catch him and hold him safe in his control.</p><p>It humbled him for all it left him feeling like the king of all lands.</p><p>His own hands, smaller and more delicate for all they both were calloused, caressed up Geralt's wrists. He traced the lines of sword calluses he bent to kiss the base of Geralt's upturned thumbs, left hand then right, before sliding his fingers gingerly over the soft leather.</p><p>Jaskier knows that this softness, the care in the making of it, is for him as much as for Geralt himself. Knows that Geralt only allows himself these soft and gentle things because Jaskier also wants them for him.</p><p>He slides the collar through his own hands and leans in to kiss Geralt's forehead as he shifts forward to fasten it around that thick pale neck. "You did so good my sweetling. Such a good boy for me." </p><p>Geralt's eyes close, the wetness forming a single tear on the right side that clings to his lashes there. The low sweet whine in his throat is full of how much he also wants and needs this. The gratitude as he kisses Jaskier's fingertips when they rise up from stroking over his neck leaves Jaskier struggling for air himself. It is so heady, staring into those golden eyes where they are looking up so openly soft and defenseless. </p><p>"So good, my sweetling boy." Jaskier praises, carding his fingers through Geralt's hair before sliding one hand down to cup a stubbled cheek. He moves carefully to gather that precious tear onto his own thumb.</p><p>It glistens like a diamond or a dewdrop, and when he brings it to his lips, it tastes like everything he never knew he wanted, but now could not imagine life without.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A treasure too precious for mere poetry to capture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Perfection my pet, yes, so good." He croons as his own orgasm leaves him panting as well. These silken clothes will be well ruined by the time they are done, or perhaps just like them, they will be sloppy and perfect and just right for only each other's eyes to see.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier kept up the soothing scratch of his hands through Geralt's silken silver-white hair after tasting that first gifted tear. The length of it spilling between his fingers like a waterfall's foam. Light and sparkling in the low light.</p><p>"My boy, you were so very good for me. I want to reward you, my dearest pet." He tried the term on, slipping it into the words woven around continuing the soft repetitive motion of his hands through that lovely hair to see how Geralt felt about the idea.</p><p>If anything, more tension slid from him, his head slowly lowering down towards Jaskier's knee. The curve of those shoulders, the lack of rigid straightness to that muscled spine, made the molten honey in Jaskier's stomach glow red hot. Warming him throughout in throbs that left him grappling with himself to not move this too fast.</p><p>"You are the very best pet for me, aren't you my dearest one. So sweet for me. Slide your clothes off my darling pet, pets don't need clothes, do they?"</p><p>The question was rhetorical, however Geralt's chest heaved and stuttered even as he looked up almost shyly, shaking his head so loosely in agreement. Jaskier could get lost in how Geralt’s eyes were blown so dark, looking so tender and unimaginably soft where they skirted down to his lips and back up to his eyes in little flicks.</p><p>Geralt slid back, on his knees still, and skimmed off the loose top before slowly working the laces loose on his pants. He whined a little at them, fingers clumsy over the many interwoven laces from his own growing need. Jaskier just knew that he couldn't let those next tears be of frustration.</p><p>"Shhh, my pet, shhh, you did good, crawl up, across my lap, my lovely boy." He scooted back further on the bench and patted the tops of his own fully clothed legs, feet firmly braced on the floor.</p><p>Geralt was by no means light, however as his naked chest draped across the fur covered bench, shoving his luscious ass clad in that still tight cloth right up where it was arched over his spread thighs, Jaskier felt like he could do anything. He crooned to his boy, caressing his back and sliding his hands up and down the muscled expanse to help soothe Geralt once more.</p><p>"So good, my pet. Thank you, whining and making sounds like such a perfect boy for me. I want you to relax. Good pets get pampered and taken care of."</p><p>Geralt's entire body shuddered as his arms slid down the bench to grip at the solid and heavy ironwood legs of the bench. The play of muscles was gorgeous to watch, but the way Geralt moved his head to the side, propped up and turned so his eyes were both visible left Jaskier's cock painfully hard where it was still fully trapped.</p><p>Geralt was actively offering this to him. He was so far down into this softer mindset, yet so giving, and Jaskier wanted to just swoop down and kiss him breathless or take him to bed and fill him utterly.</p><p>Instead he praised him, petting and massaging over those muscles to loosen them once more. "There's my wonderful pet. My lovely boy." His voice was thick with love and arousal, pressing his own cock to Geralt's hip so the larger man could feel just what he was doing to him.</p><p>The moan that came out of Geralt at the feel was everything he ever could hope to hear. Absolutely musical, moving and emotive, the want and desire that he could hear in it making those eyes, dazed and hungry, take up too much of Jaskier's focus.</p><p>He felt like those blown wide rings of brilliant citrine needed to be captured in their own saga, just for them. That trust, Jaskier needed to absolutely wreck Geralt right this second.</p><p>He needed more sweet tears to drip from those eyes, feeling almost like a man possessed. Geralt's shuddering moans, as Jaskier slid off those kitten soft boots, staring into each other's eyes all the while, was nearly too much.</p><p>Jaskier moved and slid the pants down, tugging Geralt up enough to nip at the full and tight curve of his ass before pressing kisses down to his thighs.</p><p>When Geralt's cock popped free, the heavy length slid between the slick silk of Jaskier's own still clothed thighs.</p><p>It was instinctive, and right, to squeeze his thighs together on it. "So beautiful, and all mine my pet. You may wiggle and rock and thrust as much as you want my sweet boy. You have earned this reward for being so good for me."</p><p>Jaskier slid the pants off and Geralt was now absolutely naked, his hair flowing to frame his full lips and shadow his cheek, the only thing on him now was that baby soft rich brown leather collar with it's brass buckle and that bigger brass bell clipped to the front, and Jaskier's own tanned and lute worn hands.</p><p>That contrast of endless pale skin and his own sun kissed hands made Jaskier's breath hitch again as he slid Geralt further down his thighs, well away from rubbing on his own cock, lest he cum far too quickly.</p><p>He honestly wasn't sure if he could manage to not cum even untouched there, just from the sights and sounds and feel of his lover giving himself so completely over to him.</p><p>Adding tears to this heady feeling might just push him over. He resolved to make sure that even if he came in his smallclothes like a teenager, he would see to it Geralt was absolutely sloppy before he let him up.</p><p>It was so incredible to feel those thick hard thighs flex over his own and rub up over those wonderful globes of an ass he has now spent more of his life fantasizing, staring at, and thinking about than not.</p><p>Jaskier almost wants to reach down and suck marks into it, but that is for another time, not now. Not when Geralt is giving him such a special gift.</p><p>"My sweet boy, make as much noise, and move between my thighs and into my fingers as much as feels good, my pet." He scoops the thick oily salve he has made for them from the pot on the table. The soothing cream lasts far longer than any female slick or simple lard.</p><p>His fingers rub and circle that tight furl, and as Geralt grinds his cock between Jaskier's own softer silk clad thighs, the excess cream dribbles down to slick the sides of his thighs onto that weeping and throbbing cock.</p><p>The breaching of that tight furl is like coming home. The way the muscle opens and parts for him as he slides and pushes that cream in deeper and deeper, fingertip curling inside, giving that caress and massage over the fleshy knob inside that leaves Geralt's harsh cry echoing the room as the first sticky splurts of semen smear onto his thighs. Jaskier slows for a moment, the hand not between those round globes sliding in soothing circles up and down Geralt’s back till the shuddering is mostly abated. </p><p>Soft moans and breathy groans pepper the air letting him know Geralt is ready for more. Geralt has such stamina, can cum as many times as any woman Jaskier has savored, and tonight he will be pushing that stamina to it’s breaking point.</p><p>Jaskier murmurs sweet praise nonsense back, the words mingling with the slippery slide of a second finger slowly being pressed, wet and so easy it is hard to remember just how tight that first one always is.</p><p>He scissors the fingers, sliding and twisting them and Geralt thrusts between the wet heat of his thighs slowly becoming just as sloppy slick as the sweet hole he was sliding to the third knuckle in now. The twisting and tugging inside has Geralt writhing in short little jerking motions, his cock thrusting between the tightly clenched thighs till he is cumming the second time. “Yes, I want you to seek all that pleasure, my pet. You are making me so happy my boy. Being so very good for me- I want you to keep chasing it, to take as much pleasure as you can.” He murmurs the praise even as he moves his fingers to press on either side of that spongy nub inside his boy. </p><p>Geralt's hips are working so hard, not slowing, his pace between the fingers pulling him open and the sloppy warm vice that he was fucking into with ragged moans as he worked on his third orgasm in quick and furious succession.</p><p>His boy's cry this time is long and warbling as he pants, those sweet tears once more littering his lashes as he looks back and up to Jaskier with the sort of dazed overstimulation that makes Jaskier want to keep Geralt just like this at all times.</p><p>Those hips, if anything push farther towards ecstasy instead of slowing, the earlier praise spurring him on still. Jaskier groans as he cums in his pants, his own thighs trembling around Geralt’s thrusting cock and his own cock completely untouched. Geralt's hips stutter and those diamonds spread like a tiara across where his lashes frame awe filled eyes.</p><p>Jaskier turns and twists his fingers, working Geralt with all his skill towards the pleasure he wants to become Geralt's entire world where he is stretched open and his hole sloppy sweet, where he is spreading two fingers wide with each plunge palm deep before sliding out to spread the dark pink rim wide on two calloused fingertips.</p><p>"Perfection my pet, yes, so good." He croons as his own orgasm leaves him panting as well. These silken clothes will be well ruined by the time they are done, or perhaps just like them, they will be sloppy and perfect and just right for only each other's eyes to see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merp? Do people dislike this? Have anything they want to see more of? Concrit?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do take requests sometimes. Also I probably am missing tags as I am posting this with spotty internet due to the situation here locally. Huzzah. </p><p>See an error in spelling, repeated words, grammar? Please point it out!<br/>See something you like or want more of, please also point it out! I am always trying to improve my writing, and do hope to someday publish original smutt. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>